


We Feel It Running In Our Veins (This Emotion Called Love)

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Cooking, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Hair Braiding, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would be the price demanded of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Feel It Running In Our Veins (This Emotion Called Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



> The partial quote in the beginning of the fic comes is borrowed directly from episode 4 of the show, _Changling_.

_“The quest is more important than any one life.”_

Amberle sits by the fire, enjoying it’s warmth and light as she stares down at the image of the Bloodfire that she had drawn on the ground in the loose dirt as the other chattered around her. She wondered about the visions she had had so far, wondering what the next one would be about. What did any of the visions from the Ellcrys mean?

She knew that there was a price for everything and she found herself wondering what would be the cost to be made at the end of this quest. Once the demons and the Dagda Mor were completely taken care of. What price would her friends and family have to pay? 

What would be _her_ price to pay?

Looking away from the image that she had drawn in the sand, her eyes drifted across the fire towards Wil and Etretria as they snarked at each other over some topic. Warm feelings for both of them flow through her heart startling her with the strength of the feelings. Behind them she can see Crispin directing the members of the Home Guard with them to do some scouting, appearing to ignore Cephelo as the older Human groused at him from the tree that he was tied to for the night.

Sighing softly, Amberle moves to lay down on her right side on her bedroll with her back to the others and tries to ignore how the pebbles seem to feel like they’re digging into her back as she closes her eyes. An hour later, someone startles her awake by sitting down and leaning into her stomach.

“Hey you awake, pretty Princess?” Ah, so her visitor for the night was apparently going to be Etretria as she blinks her eyes open to note that the light of the fire has dimmed. However she can see Wil fast asleep on his bedroll with sweat on his brow as he dreams about something while nearby as Crispin and the Guard move around on silent feet in and out of the fire light as they keep each. Cephelo also appears to be asleep, but she’s not sure that she can trust that he actually is and not just simply biding his time while waiting for a moment to strike out. 

Slowly she raises her eyes upwards to consider Etretria as the other girl stares back at her with dark eyes.

“I am now.”, She answers softly. “What is it?”

Quietly intrigued she watches as Etretria looks around the camp, clearly marking the positions of every member of their group before turning her attention back to her and seems to consider her for a few moments. Then ever so slowly, Etretria places her hand on top of Amberle’s left hand and leans down towards her, her breath warming the cold skin of her cheek.

Her skin tingles as it feels like a newly made fire has been lit within her.

“Don’t say anything, Amberle. Just listen to me alright.” Why did hearing her name fall from Etretria’s lips make her want to sit up and kiss her? “I think you should consider leaving your guard friends and Cephelo behind soon. They’re only going to slow us down and you said that we need to move quickly.” Etretria tilts her head, her eyes hard like glittering stones seen from the above of a water bed. “... ‘Sides I don’t think any of _them_ were in your little vision were they?”

Mutely, Amberle shakes her head a bit and watches as Etretria’s smile breaks through her hard facade like the sun breaking through heavy cloud cover to warm cold ground with the warm rays of its light.

“You don’t have to say anything now. But just think about it alright?”

Amberle nods slightly so as to not draw attention to either of them and Etretria pats her hand once before settling in to sleep against Amberle’s stomach instead of returning to her own bedroom. Glancing over at Wil, she notices that he is awake and watching the two of them; when he notices her looking at him a brilliant bright smile settles on his face that makes her heart flip over itself.

Could she still have what she wanted without compromising the mission and the safety of the world?

What would be the resulting consequences of her decisions to come?

0

The Princess and Wil were arguing yet again and quite loudly too. It was almost a wonder how no one had found them yet. Hopefully no Trolls would be led to them just by the sound of two loud voices.

_Idiots. The both of them_ , she thinks fondly.

Idly she runs her fingers through her wet unbraided hair as she looks around their little camp, taking note of what few supplies they still had with them. They had successfully managed to ditch Cephelo and the guard that the King had ordered to protect Amberle.

Her fingers stop halfway through her hair as something occurs to her; when she had started thinking about either of them by their names instead of as pampered little princess and the half breed mongrel? And those were just some of the nicer names that she had for either of them.

She considers how touching either of them had lit something strange underneath her skin that she doubted had anything to do with the mission.

In her world -- the world of Rovers, showing such care and feelings for anyone was something that would get both you and the person of your affections killed. Experience with her first masters, Cephelo, and his men had taught her that much.

A hand touching her shoulder, startles Etretria from her thoughts and lightning quick she takes hold of the wrist, squeezing it once in warning. Her hand inched towards one of her hidden weapons.

“It is just me, Etretria.”, Amberle from behind her in a soft, calm tone of voice.

Part of her slowly relaxes while the rest of her remains tense neither does she loosen her grip on the other’s wrist. “What do you do want, Princess?”

She hears Amberle make an exasperated noise. “I think you have earned the right to address me by using my name, Etretria. In fact I insist that you use it.”

Etretria rolls her eyes in response. “Alright fine. What do you want, Amberle?”

“I noticed that you haven’t braided your braid yet.” That made no sense to her why Amberle would choose to pay attention what she did with her hair before or after she took a dip in the river.

“And? What do you care?”

“Annnd I was wondering if you would let me braid your hair?”

She stiffens under Amberle’s hand as it rests under her shoulder as the question filters slowly into her mind. To Rovers, letting anyone stay behind you even knowing that they were there was sometimes a death sentence just asking anyone else to take advantage of your distraction. Even with her growing affections for both Amberle and Wil, it was hard not to be tense when either one of them were behind her where she couldn’t see them.

It wasn’t a question of trust, but in the life of Rover and what she had experienced with her masters - both past and present, it was hard not to expect the worst of others. Yet she knew that could trust her friends, no matter what fate seemed content with throwing them, so it was still hard to accept that either of them wouldn’t betray her at a moment’s notice.

“Etretria? Do you not want me to braid your hair?”, Amberle’s voice is soft as she asks the question. Her tone of voice sounding uncertain to Etretria’s ears.

What did she want? She decided to trust that Amberle wouldn’t slice her throat and released her wrist. She decided that she wanted to feel what it was like to have someone touching her hair - who didn’t want to hurt her - and putting it into neat little braids.  
“No. You can braid it, Amberle.”, She answers as she puts her fisted hands down on her knees.

“Thank you, Etretria. I know it must be difficult to let me be behind you like this.”

She snorts softly as Amberle begins the process of braiding her hair. “You don’t know the half of it.”

After an hour or two passes of Amberle braiding her hair, Etretria finally speaks the question on her mind. “Are you braiding a story into my hair or something?”

Amberle huffs out a small laugh as she works with Etretria’s hair. “Or something. I’m also putting in a braid that will tell others that you are a friend of the Princess and under my protection for what’s it worth.”

“Right. Why did you feel the need to ask for permission to braid my hair?”, Etretria asks, feeling curious despite herself.

“I find the act of doing it for others calming. Catania and I used to braid each other’s hair a lot of each other when we couldn’t sleep at night. Among Elves at least it’s considered culturally polite to ask before touching another Elf’s hair.”, Amberle answers as she continues her braiding of Etretria’s hair.

“Oh, okay. Did you braid Wil’s hair too?”

Amberle laughs softly and shakes her head. “Not yet. I want too, but it will take a different method to accomplish it with him.”

Etretria grins a bit. “Much more craftier methods than simply asking him?”

“Most likely.” She hears the amused smile in Amberle’s voice. “Might have to run some ideas past you after I enlighten you on some parts of Elven culture. That includes the parts about hair.”

“Sounds interesting.”

Later she will find herself wondering if she had imagined the light kiss that Amberle had pressed into her hair after she finished?

0

Dinner was a quiet affair between the three of them as he tried not to wince as he leaned over the fire while making sure their dinner of rabbit and fish finished cooking all the way through. His left side still hurt from the beating that he had taken in the ambush by four trolls. The left side of his body was a mottled mess of bruises because he had taken a few hits that had been meant for Amberle and Etretria.

His wrapped hand tingles still from using the magic of the Elfstones against the Demon that had found them after that fight. Compared to the experience of both girls, he was obviously the novice fighter still, but he loved both girls too much to leave them alone in a fight and Allanon had told him to protect Amberle.

After the fight, Wil had made a healing paste from the herbs he found while helping find the rabbit and catch the fish. But it was starting to wear off.

“You’re hurt.” Wil looks up the fire and their dinner to find Etretria crouching next him with an unreadable expression on her face as her eyes searched him for any visible injuries over her shoulder, he could see Amberle watching them, her sword sat on her lap gleaming in the light of the fire. 

“I’m fine.”, He says in answer as he leans away from her probing stare only to wince again as the movement makes his sore body hurt just a little bit as the healing touch of the paste wears off. Etretria takes a firm hold of his wrist before he can move away from her and turns her head slightly to talk Amberle.

“Take care of our dinner, Amb, and I’ll have a look at our stubborn Elf to see what he might be hiding.”, Etretria says as she starts to nudge him into lifting up his shirt. 

“Right.” 

He knows the moment she sees the dark bruising along his left side from the hissed breath she releases and tries ignore the fire she lights in his skin while trying hard not to pull away from her.

“Bruised side. Probably bruised ribs as well. Nothing feels broken. Where’s the paste you made?” Wil doesn’t bother to ask how she knows that he made one and instead quietly indicates the pile of leaves near his tattered bedroll and immediately wishes that he had been closer to it so that he wasn’t giving Amberle a look at his bruises too.

“Why didn’t you say anything, Wil? We would have helped you, had you said something, anything, about being hurt.” He tries not to wilt under her hard assessing gaze as Etretria returns to his side with the paste.

“I didn’t want to be a burden to either of you or slow us down. ”, he answers as he shrugs his right shoulder. Her expression softens slightly.

“You wouldn’t have been a burden, Wil. Not on us.”

“Allanon told me to protect you.” She raises one eyebrow at the mullish answer he gives her.

“At the cost of your own life? I can’t allow that, you’re far too important to either of us to be a sacrifice before we even reach our destination.”

“But I -”

Etretria cuts into the conversation with a snort. “Told you that boys could be dumb sometimes, Amb.”

Amberle snorts softly. “True, I believe you did. Ah! And it would appear that our dinner for tonight is ready.”

Wil had never wanted to be a burden to them or to feel as though he has failed either of them like he had failed to save his mother. As the effects of the healing paste and dinner filling his stomach leave him in a haze; as Wil touches the braid that he had allowed Amberle to put in his hair, he thinks that he could let them take care of him too.

0

It was over.

 

Their quest had come to end and with it Wil had nearly lost everything that he had come to care about. Well except Etretria, but that was because he and Amberle had taken precautions to make sure that no Trolls would be able to get into the tunnel that she was in before help could arrive and he had stubbornly forced Allanon to come back to the tunnel to help him rescue her before she was lost to him as well. Even then they almost hadn’t been successful in the attempt.

His eyes strayed towards the chair by the window that Etretria now sat in with a blanket spread across her shoulders as she stared into some distance far from them. Wil moves to stand by her and puts a hand lightly on her shoulder, silent and watching as after a moment Etretria finally blinks and looks up at him with a humorless smile before putting her hand on top of his and gently squeezing his wrist. 

“I’m alright. We both are.”

“I know. I just…”

“Yeah.”

“Do you know if she has started speaking yet?”

Wil ignores the ache in his head as he shakes his head. “No, not that I’ve heard yet myself. But Allanon said that he would send word to us or come find us himself when she did.”

“I see.”

Allanon had disappeared sometime after their arrival to speak with the new King and his brother. _Amberle’s uncles_ , His tired mind supplied. _Maybe they knew something about how to help get Amberle back to them_.

So they had survived everything mostly unscathed that destiny had seen fit to throw at them and he had failed to protect her from the one he really couldn’t fight. He wants to scream and shout while ripping the clothes he wears into pieces and throw things. 

Why had he let her into his heart, knowing that he would lose her to some choice that only she could make in the end? He’s not certain that he knows how to strong enough to endure another loss? How did Etretria deal with loss? Did she acknowledge it in some way or leave it buried in the past?

How could Amberle leave them both behind when she knew that they had cared deeply for her?

How could they have allowed themselves to be so easily led by the destiny that fate had created for them?

How could -

A knock at the door of their shared room forcibly drags his attention away from his darkening thoughts and he blinks.

“Come.”

The door slowly opens and a pale faced Catania enters the room, tear tracks running down her face. The young elf woman came into the room with a plate of food and he nodded at her in thanks.

“Thank you, Lady Catania.”, He says as he acknowledges her presence and the offering as he tries to ignore the brief stab of pain in his heart when Etretria pulls away from him.

“It is not a problem. I came to see if there was anything that I could get for you. You were and are friends to our Princess in these days.” She nods a bit and gives them a wobbly smile in response as she places the tray of food on the nearest dresser top. “It is the very best I can do to honor… such honorable folk as yourselves.”

Wil felt Etretria tense up beside and knew that she had heard the soft slight against the both of them - though it may have mostly been against her more than himself. He glances towards Etretria, who meets his gaze calmly before she shrugs a shoulder and he turns back to give Catania an answer.

“Thank you. I think that we would just like to be left alone for now.”

Catania bows her head slightly and that’s something that he would really question her about if he wasn’t feeling so damned tired at the moment. “Of course as you wish it. I’ll leave you both be then.”

There’s a few beats of silence between them and then Catania’s hesitant voice breaks the almost uncomfortable silence between them once more. “Pardon me. I couldn’t help but notice that you both have... similar braids in your hair.”

Etretria’s voice is hard when she answers with a growled question. “What of it?”

“It’s just curious to me. I recognize the style and know their meaning. Why do you have them?” Catania’s voice is hard and her gaze is firmly on them both when Wil turns to look at her.

“Does it matter?”

She nods slowly. “Yes. Of course it matters. More so here, especially here in the castle.” Catania moves towards one of the windows closest to them and stares at the braids in their hair. “Did she tell what giving braids amongst our people means?”

Wil shrugs a shoulder. “Amberle said that she was doing it with us because she considered us close friends and that having them meant that she was giving us the right to her protection.”

Catania nods slightly. “Yes, that one is obvious even to me. Though I have to wonder really about her sanity for doing it. But there’s two slightly smaller ones sitting beside it that I’m wondering if she discussed the meaning of with you?”

Wil shakes his head as he watches Etretria find the two smaller braids in her hair. “There wasn’t time for her to tell us in those last days when she started braiding it into our hair.”

“I see.”

“Do you know what they means?”

“I do yes.”

“Then can you tell us?”, Wil asks as he feels a headache starting to bloom behind his eyes and wondered how much of a headache this could be compared to the early days when he had first met Etretria.

The girl shakes her head slightly. “No. It wouldn’t be right for me to tell you. It isn't my place to do so. _She_ should be the one to tell you. Or her family. But tell me. Did she at least ask for your permission before doing it?”

Etretria answers before Wil can. “She did yeah. Both times. Said it was something considered culturally polite to do among Elves.”

Catania nods slightly as she gives a small strained smile. “Good to know that my Lady had enough sense to do that at least. Come with me.”

“Where to?”, he asks as he shares a look with Etretria who shrugs at the question in his eyes.

“To the throne room. Her uncle, the King, or his brother should be the ones to tell you of the smaller braid’s meaning.” Without waiting for an answer she takes them both by the wrist and starts to drag them after her to the throne, he can only shrug helplessly at the scattered groups of people left scattered in their wake.

The Black Guards stationed at the door, move to stand between them and the door. “Halt. King Arion and Prince Ander are in talks with the Druid, Allanon. What business do you have that cannot wait?”

Catania frowns and answers them in a firm yet loud voice. “My business with the King concerns the matters and business of the late Princess, Lady Amberle, now one with the Ellcrys.” Wil tries to ignore the sting of emotion stirred anew in his heart as the guards confer with each other before one of them turns and enters the throne room for a few moments as the others stare at them before returning to them. “Well?”

“The King will hear you. Make it quick, he does not have the patience for what is no doubt frivolous matters that do not concern matters of state.” The guard gestures for them to go past as another one opens the door for them.

The three men in the room and Commander Tilton standing nearby, look towards their little group as they enter the room and Arion’s stern dark eyes watching the three of them. “What is the meaning of this interruption? Make it quick.”

Catania sketches a small bow, an air of calm serenity about her that Wil wishes that he too was feeling right now. “Hail, King Arion. As you are the current head of your family, I bring forth a matter that I believe is worthy of your attention. As it concerns the business of our Princess Amberle.”

Frowning slightly Ander speaks up from where he stands beside his brother as he sits on the throne. “And you believe it concerns these two? The young Half Elf lad of Shannara’s line and the Rover girl?” He gestures at both of them respectively.

“Ex-Rover thanks.”, Etretria says calmly.

“Right... and the ex-Rover girl then.” The expressions on the Prince’s face change quickly and Wil hears the small uncertain note in the older Elf’s voice.

“I do.”

Arion shrugs slowly. “Well? Get on with it, Lady Catania.”

“Take a good look at their hair, My King.” There’s a soft note of smugness in her voice that Wil wishes he knew why she felt so damned smug about something as she gestures for both of them to turn their heads .

“I see the braid of Protection that our niece weaved into their hair, but I don’t see -” The King falls silent as his brother gasps softly whereas both Tilton and Allanon narrow their eyes in silence.

“She didn’t…”

“They both -”

“Are those -”

Allanon speaks in an even tone then cutting them off. “It would appear, Your Highnesses, that your niece has found a way to make her intentions known regardless of what her duty had demanded she do. A way to make her desires heard.”

Wil glances at Allanon, noticing that Druid is giving nothing away in his expression of where his thoughts might be on the matter.

“Indeed.”

“Please. What do the braids mean?”, Wil asks after he clears his throat to get their attention. Ander glances at his brother and waits for his slight nod before he walks slowly towards them.

“Before I answer your questions, I really must insist on asking one of my own for both my brother and myself. Did Amberle ask for your permission before touching and putting the braids in your hair?”

“She did yes.” They both nod and watches the Prince makes a relieved noise before glancing at his brother. Wil notes the apparent relief in the King’s posture as Ander nods once.

“Good. It’s one aspect that we Elves share culturally with the Dwarves. Well sort of. It’s considered polite to ask and rude not to ask when you want touch someone’s hair. The larger braid is of course a braid of Protection granting you protection given by our niece as you no doubt know by now.” Here he gives a wry look at Catania standing off to the side now.

“And the two smaller ones?”

Ander grins slightly as though sensing his discomfort now. “They will certainly make your time here in the Palace and at Court interesting no doubt.”

“Why?”

Arion answers this time, cutting off his brother before he can continue. “One declares you both as members of the Court and in her protection thus putting you under the protection of the family. Which we will honor of course for her sake.”

“And the other?” There’s an impatient note in Etretria’s voice that he feels as well as he feels dizzy with the world changing far too quickly around him.

“The other one declares to others that you are off limits to their invitations while declaring her intentions to court you both as her intendeds. Though we’re not sure how Amberle intends to do that now.” Warmth fills his heart at hearing that. How Amberle had intended to stay with them in spirit if she couldn’t physically be with them.

“That doesn’t sound like bad gig at all. Sure we’re tied to a giant tree. But it’s still Amberle on the inside of it.”, Etretria says quietly enough for Wil alone to to hear.

“May we return to our quarters? There’s a lot that we both need to be think.” Wil asks quietly while his mind reels from the revelations that had been revealed to them as he glances at Etretria while he ignores the look that Allanon is aiming at him and Etretria. Arion nods slightly, his expression revealing nothing of his thoughts and makes a gestures towards the door.

“You may go.”

Wil nods his thanks as he leads a very quiet Etretria from the room.

Ander stares after them as they leave with a bemused Allanon following behind them, his eyes wide in his surprise and then turns his gaze towards his brother after a while, whereas King Arion looks away for a moment towards Commander Tilton and the braid he knows to be hidden within her hair before meeting his brother’s gaze and shrugs lightly with a small smile.

“It would seem that regardless of destiny’s demand that Amberle found a way to make the desires of her heart known.”

“And yet you thought it was frivolous enough to be beneath your notice, dear brother.”

He glares at the small smirk on Ander’s face. “Oh shut up, Ander.”


End file.
